


Rehearsal

by elsixcee



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsixcee/pseuds/elsixcee
Summary: So it’s just a professional requirement that they have to cuddle. A lot. To get to that point of verisimilitude.
Relationships: Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Rehearsal

They discuss in detail exactly how they’re going to do the sleeping scene on the train. And then they block it out, and then they do it on the floor of Luca’s hotel room. To achieve total body familiarity with each other, so they would be totally, unselfconsciously comfortable with each other during filming. 

So it’s just a professional requirement that they have to cuddle. A lot. To get to that point of verisimilitude. They have to know each other’s smells, the feel of each other’s bulk and mass in their arms. The way Marwan’s beard tickles the back of Luca’s neck. The warmth of Luca’s hands entwined with Marwan’s. 

“They would be even closer, after being killed like that,” Luca says, authoritative. “Put your leg between mine.” And what can Marwan do but obey? Like this, they are as one body. One heart.

“I could genuinely fall asleep like this,” Marwan says, acutely aware of the way his lips brush against Luca’s skin. 

“So do it,” Luca says. “That’s what Joe would do, yes?” 

“...yeah, what Joe would do,” Marwan echoes faintly. And so he does. It’s late in the evening after a long day of training. It doesn’t take much to doze. Because they’ve both had bedmates and romantic partners for a long time now, they do know what it’s like to mold yourself to your partner, to share their space and breath. To feel their rib cages expand and contract under your palm. 

It’s the first time he’s done this with Luca, but it feels safe. Familiar. Touch from this man is gentle and _home._

When he wakes up, they've tipped over a little – Luca's sprawled out on his stomach, Marwan sprawled half on top of him. His first thought is, _fuck, this feels nice._ His second thought is, _fuck, I'm too old to sleep on bare floors_ as his hip twinges. And his third thought is just a heartfelt _fuck,_ because he's also hard, achingly hard, snugged up comfortably to Luca's very comfortable ass. 

Also, Luca is...clearly awake under him.

_Fuck._

(It's not that he's a stranger to morning wood: he just hasn't had morning wood like _this_ since he was in his 20s, young and dumb.)

"Joe?" Luca says, and—oh. Oh. That's how Luca wants to play it?

"Yes, habibi?" Marwan says. Instinctively, he kisses Luca’s neck, because it feels like the thing to do. 

Something settles in his chest when the line of Luca's back visibly relaxes. 

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, my love?" Luca says in Italian. He's dropped his voice to a near-whisper even though they're alone. "Something Andy and Booker don't need to hear?"

Right. They're still playing the train scene. "I think you know what I want to say," Marwan returns in Italian, stumbling only a little on his pronunciation. In his arms, Luca turns around, not taking any particular pains not to jostle his erection in the process. Marwan grits his teeth.

Looking into Marwan's eyes, Luca says, "Correct. I do," and then leans forward and presses a kiss to Marwan's lips. Quick, easy, like they've shared a millennia's worth of kisses, like they kiss all the time and it's the same as breathing or eating or talking for them.

It's their first kiss. 

Joe's heart wouldn't be beating as fast as Marwan's is. Joe's heart would be beating with love for his husband, but it would be familiar, stable, undying love. It wouldn't feel like he's just had the world's most beautiful man kiss him for the very first time and then go on speaking like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"...if we do this, Andy will certainly wake up," Luca's saying.

"Do what?" Marwan plays dumb. Luca is fully in Nicky already, with Nicky's faint smile and Nicky's dry delivery. Still as breathtaking to see as the day of their chemistry read.

In answer, Luca brings his hand down and lightly cups Marwan through his jeans. 

"It's all right," Luca – Nicky – says. As if he hasn't just shorted Marwan's brain out entirely. (At least Joe would probably be having the same reaction.) "I'll keep you quiet." And he leans forward and seals his mouth to Marwan's again.

If they were really on that train maybe it would be noisy enough to cover up what they're doing, Marwan thinks inanely, which. Is good. If he's managing to think like he's Joe. Which he is. Oh god, Luca's pressed down and starting to rub. 

Pleasure rushes up Marwan's spine in one great lightning bolt, making him arch into Luca's hand. He whimpers into Luca's mouth. Luca hums, soothing. Yes. They shouldn't wake Andy or Booker up. They wouldn't live that down. Again. Because Joe and Nicky have definitely done this before. Marwan knows this with the same certainty that he knows he won't actually be able to keep quiet the moment Luca touches his bare skin.

By the time Luca’s gotten his jeans open and slid his ridiculously huge hand into his boxers, Marwan’s already reduced to sucking air in rapid, shallow breaths through his nose. Desperate not to moan or move too much, but holy fucking Christ. Luca’s broad, warm palm on his dick feels far too fucking good for just the beginnings of a basic hand job.

 _Use it,_ he shouts at himself. Of course Joe would be remembering all their couplings before, would be anticipating just how good Nicky was about to make him feel. It’s right for him to tighten his arms around Nicky, to grip hard at Nicky’s shoulders and press them even closer together.

It’s Nicky who separates their mouths just long enough to whisper, “Lift your hips,” and together they get Joe’s jeans and boxers down just far enough for him to pull Joe’s cock out. Spit on his hand and grip Joe properly, stroke him firm enough to make his eyes roll back in his head. He’s quickly dissolving into pure sensation – eyes squeezed shut, hanging on for dear life as his immortal partner jerks him off easily, knowingly. Precome joining the party to heighten everything, make the slick slide into something so good as Nicky speeds up that Joe’s forgotten all about being discreet while the heat prickling in his thighs, the pressure coiling in his gut, coalesces into an expanding ball of bliss that takes him by surprise. Coming like he _is_ still in his 20s. Pleasure pulsing through his dick, out to his fucking fingertips. Helpless groans hardly muffled at all by Nicky’s lips and tongue.

Nicky works him through it, every stroke sending shuddering waves through him until he’s whining in the back of his throat. “Habibi…”

“You never have been very good at keeping quiet,” Nicky rumbles, rich with amusement, and Joe huffs out a laugh before opening his eyes. They’re still lying nose-to-nose. The hushed space between them thick with something more than simple lust. Affection glitters in Nicky’s blue-green gaze and that, too, feels right. 

Still, “It seems to _me_ they’re still asleep. Somehow. Mysteriously,” Marwan says, testing a little, and watches as acknowledgment ripples through Nicky’s face until it’s Luca looking at him again. 

He doesn’t let go, though. Neither of them do.

“Mm, it’s strangely fortunate,” Luca says. The smile widens when Marwan brushes his thumb over the corner of his mouth, teasing and expectant.

“Yes, yes,” Marwan says. “I’ll return the favor, don’t worry.”

“I’m not,” and that’s the last thing Luca says for a while.


End file.
